


A Grave Reveal

by Ghosts_of_Mice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I guess this counts as MariChat, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_of_Mice/pseuds/Ghosts_of_Mice
Summary: Marinette finally catches a 'Chat burglar' who keeps stealing her flowers, she's in for a shock when she realize who they're for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr, and I knew this needed to be written, I know it's not the best

Ladybug tucks her yo-yo around her waist and pauses as she lands. She watches Chat vault over to her balcony, she wonders if he’ll be disappointed when Marinette doesn’t answer. They don’t have to meet up for patrol for another hour; she has no reason to be out besides wanting to feel the breeze. Neither does he, so seeing him peeking around her balcony makes her pause. She gapes as Chat lands, and moves around her balcony snatching flowers from the pots, tying them up with a red ribbon. He vaults off and turns in her direction. Ladybug ducks down into the alley and de-transforms. She sees Chat Noir standing outside the bakery holding the flowers and a small box. He waves to her parents and walks away, she creeps up behind him.  
“Those are my flowers!” Chat flushes and stammers out a weak remark back.  
“If you’re taking them to some girl she better be worth it.”  
“Girl?”  
“Yeah, a date right? Ooo is it with ladybug?” Marinette chuckles to herself. She knows it’s not, her kitty would have asked to meet her early for patrol.  
“No, it’s not a date I swear, I mean it sort of is, but not really, I just, I’ll pay you back for the flowers, all of them..”  
“You’re the cat burglar who’s been stealing my flowers every week right? I’m ashamed of you, calling yourself one of paris’ heros, yet stealing flowers for just an ordinary girl.” She means it teasingly. She pales when Chat all but snarls at her.  
‘She’s not just a girl! She means everything to me.”  
“Then show me. If I think she’s worth the flowers, then you can have them and I wont bother you at all, you can go on your date and I’ll leave..”  
“But, it’s not-“  
“Good it’s settled then!” Marinette links arms with him. He sighs and asks her to hold the box of pastries and the stolen flowers. She agrees and doesn’t yelp when chat pick her up, vaulting over the cities buildings with his baton,  
“I have to meet ladybug for patrol soon, this is the only time I can come here, with the flowers..”  
“Oh, well I’m sure she’ll understand you being late for a date..”  
“Purrincess, there’s something you need to know, you can’t meet her.”  
“Chat, I have to know who you’ve been giving my flowers to!”  
“I’m not supposed to show anyone my identity, it’s really dangerous if hawkmoth ever found out, he would hurt my family and my friends, I can’t risk that. You need to stay outside, when we get there.”  
“But Chat-“  
“Promise me you won’t go in, please you can’t look for her..”  
“Of course Chat.” She’s set down gentely and Chat takes the box and the flowers. He spins Marinette in a circle and dashes off. She takes a moment to regain her balance and look around. She spies a cute little café, and walks over. She peers into the window. She can make out five of the seven people in the café not including the barista on staff, she strains her neck trying to peer into the back to see the flash of the petals from the patrons in the back. No such luck, she stands by the door debating whether to go in or not.  
“All done, I can take you back now.” Chat smiles at her offering her his hand. She smiles and nods.  
“I didn’t see you come out, is there a back way out of the café?” He laughs and when she hugs him wrapping her arms around him before he vaults towards the bakery she catches sight of the graveyard on the opposite side of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat watches Ladybug after the patrol, she vaults off in the opposite direction he’s come to associate with her home. He follows at a far distance, his ring beeps once and he ignores it, picking up the pace as ladybug vanishes to the ground below. He recognizes the gates of the graveyard and winces; Ladybug shouldn’t have a reason to visit here.  
Neither should you.. A voice in his head laments. He shrugs it off, following her on foot, jogging around a few of the newer graves, he can see the flash of her red suit and he speeds up desperately trying to reach out for her, if he had know they could have talked, if he had known they wouldn’t have to be alone. He can feel tears on his face and he swipes them away. He frowns slowing when he realize that it had cost him sight of her. He hears his ring beep again and lets the transformation drop ignoring plagg floating next to him. It won’t be odd to find him here; he has a reason after all. He wanders around for not even a moment before his feet lead him down the path he takes every week. He frowns when he sees a figure kneel at the grave. He can see a hand reaching out, about to touch the flowers, hovering over them. He steps forward knowing the heaviness from his steps on the path will give him away. The figure jumps up startled, but pauses when they recognize him. He steps forward,  
“Adrien, I’m so sorry, I knew your mom was missing, I didn’t realize she was..” Ladybug trails off looking down to her shoes. Adrien laughs slightly.  
“Cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it.” His face forms into Chat’s smile. She blinks looking confused.  
“ The only people who should know where this is besides me and my father, are Marinette, and Chat noir, he brought you here yesterday, didn’t he?” He watches her for a reaction. She stills for a second before walking over towards him. He fears she will walk past and out the gate, but she pauses, looking up to him he see’s no pity in her face. She wraps her arms around him.  
“Oh Kitty, I never thought you were dealing with all of this.” She holds him tightly and Adrien can’t understand why his throat is tight or why his face is too warm and the rest of him feels cold. She pulls him in even tighter and he’s forced to press his face into her shoulder, he can feel his tears again and he sighs.  
“Adrien, I know it’s personal, but why do you come here on patrols?”  
“My father doesn’t like coming here, besides the anniversary.. It bothers him too much, he won’t admit it.” She holds him even as her transformation drops.  
“Are you okay with this?”  
“Are you okay with me, my lady?”


End file.
